The Pyrus Project
The Pyrus Project is a limited time event introduced with , active until September 13th, 2018 on PC. On consoles, the event lasted from October 4 to October 18, 2018 on Xbox One and PS4, and from August 7 to August 21, 2019 on Nintendo Switch. Players are given the option to aid Steel Meridian in the reconstruction of Earth's Strata Relay (or Mercury's Larunda Relay on PS4), which was once destroyed by Councilor Vay Hek's Fomorian fleets in Operation: Eyes of Blight. W﻿hat You Need To Do *In order rebuild the Relay, Steel Meridian will give players four tasks to complete. Each task can be completed in any order, and players can contribute certain resources by bringing them to Strata Relay Reconstruction Site located on Earth and talking to Cressa Tal. Contribute Pyrus Essence *Collect a total of 30 Pyrus Essences and contribute it at the Relay Reconstruction site. *Pyrus Essence is collected from Pyrus Essence Carriers on Earth, Mercury, Ceres, and Saturn. You will receive a transmission from Cressa when an Essence Carrier is located in your mission, typically spawning near your location. *Pyrus Essence Carriers look like Eximus enemies, and they have a special icon identifying their location within the mission similar to Synthesis targets. *Pyrus Essence Carriers will spawn in full combat alert. *In order to collect Pyrus Essence, players must kill the Pyrus Essence Carrier, incapacitating them in a manner similar to Capture targets. From there, players must capture the downed Carrier to collect Pyrus Essence. **Once the Carrier is downed, players have 30 seconds to capture the Carrier before the Pyrus Essence destabilizes and vanishes. **When captured, an Essence Carrier will drop between 1-4 units of Pyrus Essences depending on the planet; Earth Essence Carriers will reward only 1 Pyrus Essence, Mercury Essence Carriers will reward only 2, Ceres Essence Carriers will only reward 3, and Saturn Essence Carriers will reward 4. **Each player needs to capture the Essence Carrier on their own in order to acquire the Pyrus Essences. **Essence Carriers can spawn multiple times even in non-endless missions, but are not guaranteed to spawn every mission. Contribute Relay Strut Components *Craft a total of 5''' Relay Strut Components and contribute them at the Relay Reconstruction site. Cressa Tal will send players a reusable “Relay Strut Component” blueprint to their Inbox. **Relay Strut Components require Trembera Essence, which is acquired as a normal drop from killing enemies or as a common drop from destroyed containers. **As with Pyrus Essence, Trembera Essence will only drop from enemies encountered on Earth, Mercury, Ceres, and Saturn. Complete a Simaris Daily Synthesis Task *Speak with Cephalon Simaris in one of the currently-standing Relays and begin the Daily Synthesis Task by selecting “Do you have any targets?” and accepting to perform the Synthesis. **To perform Synthesis, you must own the Synthesis Scanner and have it equipped in your Gear menu. You can purchase 25 of them from Simaris in the Relay for . See the Synthesis page for more details. Defeat The Grustrag Three *Players are tasked to defeat The Grustrag Three, who have been dispatched to disrupt the reconstruction process. **Players must defeat The Grustrag Three at least '''3 times to complete this task. **During The Pyrus Project, the Grustrag Three have a chance of spawning in any regular mission on Earth, Mercury, Ceres, or Saturn irrespective of Death Marks, provided its level range is higher than 3 and you have delivered the Pyrus Essence. However, if they are encounted this way they will not drop their standard rewards (namely components) on their defeat, to discourage farming their drops. **If The Grustrag Three are summoned with their respective Beacon however, they can drop their rewards normally. *Once all four tasks have been completed, Cressa Tal will send a distress message saying that General Sargas Ruk and his forces have arrived to besiege the Relay. Players must enter the rebuilt Relay and defeat Ruk for an additional reward. **The mission takes place within the Relay's Great Hall, and first involves killing enough enemy troops to fill up a gauge to 100%. Once the gauge is filled up, Sargas Ruk will spawn in and behave like he normally does in his Assassination mission on Saturn. Check his page for further details and strategies. What You Need To Know *You can track your task progress by hovering over the Relay Reconstruction Site node on Earth to bring up the task list, much like a Junction. This list is also available in the Reconstruction Site hangar next to Cressa Tal. *You can contribute Pyrus Essence and crafted Relay Strut Components by speaking with Cressa Tal located in the Relay Reconstruction Site Hangar. *You can jump to th﻿e Relay Reconstruction Site at any time by opening the event tab in the world state window and clicking on “Contribute in Relay”. *See a sneak peek at the new Relay's Great Hall by opening the event tab in the world state window and clicking on the “select image to preview” option. *As this is a community-wide effort, Leaderboards will not be available. *Resource Boosters will affect Trembera Essence, but not Pyrus Essence. Rewards *Upon completing all four tasks, the player will receive an Reprise Noggle, a Pistol Riven Mod, and the , which comes with a free weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. *Once Sargus Ruk has been defeated the player will receive one last message from Cressa Tal that expresses her gratitude for the Tenno's aid by rewarding the Liset Athari Skin. Trivia *The developers had plans for rebuilding the relays destroyed during Operation: Eyes of Blight ever since said event's conclusion early in January 2015 on the PC build. **As early as Devstream 45, each of the surviving relays would have been redesigned to make them stand out from one another, using a different Warframe statue in the Concourse. Of the six statues featured in that Devstream, only the statue (which is the "default" statue of the Relays in general) and the statue (which is in Maroo's Bazaar) were implemented into the game prior to this event (which uses an statue in a more dynamic pose). **The rebuilt Relay not only features Syndicate Operatives, but Ostrons and Solaris as well, the latter of which make their first appearance in this event. Ostrons and Solaris also appear in the other Relays, but in fewer numbers. Certain Solaris encountered on the Strata Relay also have dialogue that triggers if the player gets close to them. Media PyriusInbox1.jpg|Cressa Tal's first message with the Relay Strut Components blueprint. PyriusInbox2.jpg|Cressa Tal's second message showcasing the Ember Reprise Noggle Statue. PyriusInbox3.jpg|Cressa Tal's third message showcasing the Athari Liset Skin. THE PYRUS PROJECT - Saving Earth's Relay from Sargas Ruk Patch History *Fixed a loss of functionality for Clients after completing The Pyrus Project and receiving the *Project completion Inbox message. *Fixed issue with context action allowing more than intended Pyrus Essence. *Fixed Pyrus Essence not dropping from Nox enemies when they are marked as Essence Carriers. *Fixed the Jordas Golem being marked as an Essence Carrier. *Fixed special NPCs making an appearance in the new Strata Relay appearing invisible. You may now actually see the source of the voices you've been hearing after you unlock the Relay in The Pyrus Project. *Fixed players skipping the contribution phase of the Pyrus Project (and missing out on some surprise stuff as a result) by preventing players from joining in the final mission via the friends list. *Fixed missing textures on bushes in new Strata Relay. *Fixed some LOC for Strata Relay. *Introduced. }} Last updated: es:El proyecto Pyrus Category:Event Category:Update 23 Category:Grineer